Nightmare
by love.always.forever.1335
Summary: Mikey has a nightmare in the middle of the night. Thankfully, one of his brothers is there to keep him company.


Raph yawned as he rubbed his eyes. "Not again" he mumbled as he turned his head to look at his table clock. It read 3:24 AM. He stared at it watching the four changing to a five. He sighed as he climbed out of his bed, losing his balance for a moment. Still extremely exhausted, young Raph left his room and sluggishly drug his feet towards Michelangelo's room, his eyes still closed the majority of the way. The light still on in the hallway blinded Raphael for a few moments, but he knew his way around the lair without any problems.

Mikey liked to sleep with the door cracked a little. He didn't like to be in the dark, just as many young kids didn't. Even the smallest amount of light made him sleep easier. However, for the past few night, Mikey had been having trouble sleeping. Raph was the only one that seemed to be bothered by Mikey's nightly noises. Mikey had been crying and no one seemed to hear him. Eventually, he would cry himself back to sleep, but Raph couldn't wait that long.

Raph pushed the door open and let more light into the room. He could see Mikey's books thrown on the floor carelessly. He saw that Mikey had dropped his stuffed bear off his bed. But most obviously, he saw Mikey in his bed. His eyes were scrunched shut and his face was in a sad pout. His grip on the blankets was strong, as if his connection to life relied on him holding the blanket. He was crying in his sleep. Tiny tears dripped down his mask as he slept and often sobs would escape his throat.

Raphael went into the room and closed the door partially behind him. He picked up Mikey's bear and beat the floor dust off of it. He smiled a little as he placed it back under the covers next to his little brother. Raph tried to make a swift escape without waking Mikey up. Mikey's subconscious recognized an unfamiliar soft sensation and woke the young turtle up.

"Raph?" Mikey sobbed recognizing his bothers presence.

"Mikey, go back to sleep. It's late." Raph walked back over to Mikey's bed.

"I was having a bad dream again." Mikey's lower lip quivered as he ignored Raphael's command.

Raph felt bad for Mikey. Mikey always told him when he had a bad dream, and lately, it has been every night. Raph walked closer to his brother and wiped a few tears away, "Scoot over." He smiled a little.

Mikey smiled ear to ear as he moved over to make room for Raph. Raph pulled the covers up and climbed in Mikey's bed. He got comfortable as he lay down next to Mikey. Mikey snuggled up against Raph and slowly fell back to sleep. His breathing became soft and slow and he had a slight smile where a pout once lived.

"Sweet dreams, Mikey" Raph whispered as he wrapped his arm around Mikey and closed his eyes to go back to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raph yawned as he rubbed his eyes. "Not again" he mumbled as he turned his head to look at his table clock. It read 3:24 AM. He stared at it watching the four changing to a five. He sighed as he climbed out of his bed, losing his balance for a moment. Still extremely exhausted, young Raph left his room and sluggishly drug his feet towards Michelangelo's room, his eyes still closed the majority of the way. The light still on in the hallway blinded Raphael for a few moments, but he knew his way around the lair without any problems.

Mikey liked to sleep with the door cracked a little. He didn't like to be in the dark, just as many young kids didn't. Even the smallest amount of light made him sleep easier. However, for the past few night, Mikey had been having trouble sleeping. Raph was the only one that seemed to be bothered by Mikey's nightly noises. Mikey had been crying and no one seemed to hear him. Eventually, he would cry himself back to sleep, but Raph couldn't wait that long.

Raph pushed the door open and let more light into the room. He could see Mikey's books thrown on the floor carelessly. He saw that Mikey had dropped his stuffed bear off his bed. But most obviously, he saw Mikey in his bed. His eyes were scrunched shut and his face was in a sad pout. His grip on the blankets was strong, as if his connection to life relied on him holding the blanket. He was crying in his sleep. Tiny tears dripped down his mask as he slept and often sobs would escape his throat.

Raphael went into the room and closed the door partially behind him. He picked up Mikey's bear and beat the floor dust off of it. He smiled a little as he placed it back under the covers next to his little brother. Raph tried to make a swift escape without waking Mikey up. Mikey's subconscious recognized an unfamiliar soft sensation and woke the young turtle up.

"Raph?" Mikey sobbed recognizing his bothers presence.

"Mikey, go back to sleep. It's late." Raph walked back over to Mikey's bed.

"I was having a bad dream again." Mikey's lower lip quivered as he ignored Raphael's command.

Raph felt bad for Mikey. Mikey always told him when he had a bad dream, and lately, it has been every night. Raph walked closer to his brother and wiped a few tears away, "Scoot over." He smiled a little.

Mikey smiled ear to ear as he moved over to make room for Raph. Raph pulled the covers up and climbed in Mikey's bed. He got comfortable as he lay down next to Mikey. Mikey snuggled up against Raph and slowly fell back to sleep. His breathing became soft and slow and he had a slight smile where a pout once lived.

"Sweet dreams, Mikey" Raph whispered as he wrapped his arm around Mikey and closed his eyes to go back to sleep.

This is my part of a trade with :iconculinary-alchemist:

She only asked for the pic, but the fic was really not an option. I just had to write it. So consider it my compensation for my lame artwork.

Note: I know there are some very perverted people out there that may read this as baby t-cest. I promise you. This was not intended to be anything more than a sweet brotherly moment between Raphael and Michelangelo. There is nothing dirty about it. strikei hate that I have to actually say that. Grow up people. /strike

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT and unfortunately probably never will. I do however own the artwork and the accompanying story.


End file.
